Captured
by 123petmaster
Summary: The battle of five army's is over and Thorin is battling the Gold sickness. When news of their hobbit's kidnapping and possible death frees the king from his sickness not only does he find grief but he vowels to find his hobbit dead or alive. What happens when Bilbo is found he loses his memory of the king without his sickness he is completely terrified of him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hobbit (wish I did, because then I would totally make sure Thorin, Fili and Kili meet Bilbo when he passed through the veil thingamabob.) ANYWAYS I totally own the plot line for this fanfiction just not the characters. A/N WARNING for mention of Torture and gory detail.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Thorin's P.O.V**

It had been a month since the battle of five army's had ended, my nephews where safe inside Erebor recovering from their injury's. I on the other hand had healed much quicker and was now listening to Thranduil go on about how we had stolen his jewels and if I gave the back I would have The Arkenstone back. I let my fist fly towards the Elf's face, I gave a satisfied smirk as I heard a cry of pain escape his lip's from the sudden impact.

"One day you will realize, Thorin Oakensheild, that there are more important things then Gold in this world"

I let my head sink into my hands as I listened to the footsteps of the Elven king exit the newly restored council room, hand covering his newly bleeding nose. What could be more important the gold I wondered.

I wasn't going to let the very elf that had turned away my people and then imprisoned us get away with keeping the Arkenstone. If it wasn't for that miserable hobbit it would still be within my grasp. He just had to go and give it to the wretched elf for whatever reason; I think he claimed he was making an alliance with the elves.

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts as the emerald doors smashed opened. "THORIN OAKENSHEILD!" A booming voice echoed through the walls.

I let my head sink further into my hands as I realized who the voice belonged to. Dis.

I lifted my head and turned to face my visitor...no, visitors, I sighed as a grey cloaked figure with a staff also appeared in the door way.

"If you do not control you temper you will end up doing something you will regret" said Gandalf blankly as ever.

I groaned.

"NOW WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND PUNCH THE ELF?" questioned my sister placing her hands on her hips.

"He keeps what is rightfully mine" I answered through gritted teeth.

"Thorin, it has been a month now, you can't keep this up. But any way that's not why where here" Said Gandalf.

"What is so important that you have found the need to waste my time?" I ask as I rise myself from my seat.

"Well first of all we are not wasting your time; this is a matter of great importance"

"Spit it out" I say, folding my arms.

"Well it seems out burglar has gotten himself into a bit if trouble"

"The undersized thief is not mine it's yours, and I really don't care if he has found the need to steal other people's belongings and now has to pay for it." I reply in a hateful tone.

"Well you see it's not that at all. Bilbo has managed to run into a pack of Mordor orcs and has managed to get himself kidnapped and is being held hostage at an orc camp near Mirkwood. We don't know if he is alive or dead but the latter is more likely"

I feel my eyes widen and suddenly my whole world seems to stop at the news; I no longer feel the urge to kill the creature as my mind is now registering Gandalf words.

Dead.

I don't want to believe it as I suddenly feel a wave of guilt wash over me. Oh Mahal I have been such a fool. I have been blinded by greed and the cursed elf was right. There are more important things then gold and I was too blind to see it even when it was right under my nose.

"Is there a possible that he is still alive?" I ask in a croaky voice.

"Yes but-"Gandalf never gets to finish as I decide to interrupt him. Yes is good enough for me.

"Dis, Get the pony's ready and Gandalf alert everyone that we are going to find Bilbo, Dead or alive."

They stare at me with wide eyes, un moving.

"Thorin are you sure you just recovered and-"I don't let Dis finish either.

"DO IT" I yell.

They nod and turn to leave. Once they are out of sight I go over to my seat and place myself in it, burying my tear stained eyes in my hands.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ARNT READY TO COME, WE TOOK ON A DRAGON!?" yells Kili at the top of his lungs.

"You and your brother are not yet fully healed and need to rest" I answer, placing a hand on Kili's shoulder.

"Uncle's right Kili, we still need rest" says Fili taking Kili's other shoulder. I release my grip.

I relax a bit when I see Kili nod only to then find two pairs of arms wrapped around me. I enjoy the comfort for a small while, trying to ignore the fact that my ribs are about to crack.

"You may want to let go now or I may never make it to Bilbo." I say with a warm smile.

* * *

"Well it sure feels good to be on the road again, shame Fili and Kili couldn't join us." I hear Bofur exclaim from behind me.

"They were unable to accompany us as they are still injured.

I hear a few grunts of agreement come from all around me.

I had intended on only taking Oin, Gloin, Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bomber, Nori, Dori and a dwarf called Wayne that had come from the blue mountains, But I had instead ended up with the extras of Ori, and half the dwarfs of the Blue mountains, Gandalf, Dain and a few of his men. I smiled at their loyalty to the Hobbit.

Once night fall came I gave the order to start a fire and get some rest. I lay my bed roll down near a tree and announced that I was taking fist watch.

As I admired the stars above I suddenly heard a soft growl. I reached for the cold hilt of my sword. I let my eyes scan the land around me, my eyes suddenly came to rest on a dark shadow I could only just make out. It was in the form of a bear.

As I looked closer I saw that the bear was quite similar, it was Beorn. I smiled at the bear and gave a nod, wondering whether or not he saw it or not.

Once my watch was over I walked over to Bofur to awake him. Once i managed to get the sleeping dwarf to awake I gestured towards where a bear could be seen pacing.

"Is that Beorn?" asked Bofur

I gave a reassuring nod. "Make sure you tell the others not to shoot him when you shift if over" I told the dwarf who replied with another nod.

2 months later.

We had reached the edge of Makwood and had located the orcs slave camp and where now huddled behind layers of rock, hidden from the orcs but close enough to get a good look at the camp.

I snarled in discus at the state the place was in, even the elves had better hospitality the camp was surrounded by high wooden fences lined with spiked heads and limp bodies of Elves, dwarves and…Hobbits alike, hanging by shackle's bound around the wrists. Inside the camp was even more horrific slaves were being whipped around, ankles and wrists shackled. Body's lay limp in every corner, several still strapped to the unemotional torture devices, some still alive and wailing.

I felt my eyes fill with tears as I recognized one of the wailing figures, Bilbo, still attached to a wretched device, wrists chained above his head, his feet had also been treated with no mercy, as they were currently standing on hot coal. Mush like how the troll's had threatened him.

I felt a comforting hand come to rest upon my shoulder. "Well get him back lad" said Balin, I nodded in agreement.

"What's the plan-" Balin never finished as I let out a battle cry and rushed towards the surprised orc's, I felt more battle cry's be yelled from behind me my ears soon met the sound of sword meeting axe. Nothing was going to keep me from getting to Bilbo.

"You get Bilbo, well handle the orcs" yelled Dwalin. I didn't need his approval that was exactly what I was doing.

I rammed the weight of my body against the weak wooden gates, they came down instantly, and several cries of joy could be heard n the distance as some of the slaves where now able to escape. More orc's met my blade and where soon never able to tell the tale as their heads where now on the ground.

I let out a cry of pain as a hilt of an axe collided with my shoulder; I simply shrugged it off for the mean while as I lopped the foal beasts head off, continuing my way to Bilbo.

Once I got close I realized how bad of shape he was in. He had lost a severe amount of weight and his hair had grown several inches and now lay limp in his face. His eyes had black rings around them from the lack of sleep. His clothes on his torso where almost ripped to nothing, revealing several unhealed wounds and whip marks, old and new, a brand mark visible on his left shoulder. His feet where in even worse shape, the hair on his feet was almost completely scorched and the souls of his feet where black from the coal, probably covering more wounds. But what was worse is that quite visible on his left cheek was a scar running from his left cheek bone tight down to his chin.

"Oh my…Bilbo I'm so sorry, so very sorry" I cried out as i reached the hobbit.

I watched in amazement as the hobbit mustered enough strength to lift his head, his eyes meeting mine.

"Thorin…Thorin?" The hobbit said through pained gasps.

"Yes, yes it's me" I Said, Placing a hand on his right cheek.

"Help me" He mumbled before letting his head fall limp again.

"I will" I said as I reached for the hook the shackles where hooked on. I carefully wrapped one arm around the hobbits waist, mindful of his wounds, to insure he didn't fall into the hot coal below as I jostled the chain of the hook.

Once it came free I wrapped my other arm around his waist and pulled the shaking hobbit close.

"Shh …its ok…I'm here…I got you" I say through my tears as I rock him back and forth, much like a rocking horse.

"That…Thank you" The hobbit whispers before falling into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Hobbit!**

**Be sure to check out The Kili version of this!**

* * *

Once I manage to pick Bilbo up of the ground, the battle has almost come to an end, almost all the orc's body's lay limp everywhere, slaves were being freed and cared for all was well, almost.

I started making my way to one of the tent's we had set up, carrying Bilbo bridle style. Once we reached the tent I gently lay Bilbo's limp body down on one of the bed roles.

"He's in a bad way Thorin" says Oin who was currently kneeling down next to Bilbo, inspecting his wounds.

"We will fix him" I say as help to gently remove what is left of Bilbo's shirt.

"Have these burned" I order to one of the dwarf spectators, tossing the destroyed cloth.

I let my eyes scan over Bilbo's torso that now revealed more injuries.

I watch as Oin inspects the rest of Bilbo's wounds.

"Most of these will need to be stitch as well as the scar on his face; his feet on the other hand may need a lot of care. I nod; a single tear falls down my face. I just hope he stays unconscious for this.

"I will need your help with this, you may need to hold him if he moves." Says Oin as he starts to clean Bilbo wounds.

"Ori get some Kings foil would you" Says Oin to Ori, who has been observing the scene before him.

I nod, grabbing one of the buckets of water, a knife and a cloth before sitting down behind Bilbo head. I set my self to washing all the blood out of his hair, using my fingers to gently glide through his tangled hair, destroying most of the nots. Once its clean I grab the knife, as much as it pains me to cut another person's hair I must do it as it will never grow nicely with all the split ends and permanent nots.

Once Bilbo's hair is back to its original length before he 'died', I notice that there is something visible beneath his hair. I lift up some of the now clean hair only for it to reveal a leather slave collar that has managed to imbed itself into his soft flesh.

"Oin" I say sadly

"Yes Thorin" answers Oin as he washes one of Bilbo worse wounds.

"Bilbo has a salve collar" I say blankly. Oin nods.

Once I have finished Oin has also finished with cleaning Bilbo's Torso wounds and has set himself to heating a…knife, as the wounds on his feet seem to be infected. I let my fingers massage through Bilbo's hair as the knife draws closer to the worst of the cuts. I feel 's Bilbo's whole body tense as the knife come in contact with his skin; a pained whimper escapes his lips.

"I have brought the Kings foil" an annoyingly familiar voice says.

"What are you doing here Thranduil" I say aggressively.

"I have come to help" He answers plainly.

"He doesn't need your pity" I say even more aggressively.

"Thorin, let him apply the Kingsfoil" says Oin warningly.

"HE WILL NOT!" I roar in anger.

I suddenly feel a pair of arms pull me back, I give in pathetically as I find myself suddenly exhausted.

Once Thranduil is finished with applying Kingsfoil to Bilbo's wounds I watch as he sets to stitching up the deepest of the cuts including his feet. More pained whimper's escape Kili's lips as the needle finishes' its stiches.

When Thranduil is finished he moves back to let Oin continue his work, which moves to Bilbo's facial scar and does the same to it. Once he has finished he binds all of Bilbo's wounds on his torso, while I do the same to his feet.

"Before I do stich up his feat look at his brand we have to remove the collar and shackles". I nod in agreement.

I watch as Oin uses Oil to slowly edge the shackle of Bilbo's wrists only to reveal that the shackle's had indeed as I feared has spikes on the inside of them. I blink back some tears as I observe the damage to his wrists. I watch as Oin repeats the same process with his other wounds with his wrists.

I see a shadow appear behind me.

"Is there anything you need my lord"

It's Ori I realise. "Yes can you have these destroyed as well" I say passing the shackle's to the small dwarf. He nods before heading out of the tent.

I move to the buckle on the slave collar and try to unbuckle it. Bilbo must have tried to remove it and paid the price for it I thought as I looked to his damaged fingers.

My eyes suddenly widen with horror.

Bilbo has begun to stir. A pained moan escapes his lips yet again as his eyes widen as he tries to figure out where he is.

I watch as Bilbo registers what I'm trying to do.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH IT! PLEASE!" beg s Bilbo.

"There isn't really anything I can do for the brand but we must move to his feet." says Oin who has already reached for Kili's left hand.

I nod, before setting myself to comforting Bilbo.

"Bilbo listens to me, it's me Thorin, and you are safe now. You have to relax ok, you have to relax," I say comfortingly to the now frightened Bilbo, while slowly moving my hand to his shoulder.

To my horror he filches violently at my touch.

"GET AWAY, DON'T HURT ME PLEASE! ILL BE GOOD JUST DON'T HURT ME!"

I watch in horror as Bilbo tries to curl into a ball, but to no avail as Oin has a firm hold on him.

"Bilbo I won't hurt you ok, I just want you safe." I say, my voice breaking.

"Yes you will, you always will" whimpers Bilbo.

"Thorin I know this hard for you but I'm going to need you to hold him." says Oin as he begins to move his hand back to Bilbo's fingers.

I nod before slowly grabbing Bilbo's Forearms, pinning him down even as he screams violent words and begins to Kick as Oin starts to set Bilbo's feet.

"THRANDUIL" I yell to the Elf that is just outside the tent.

Within seconds the Elf is in the tent and holding Bilbo's legs down.

"HELP ME! PLEASE!" plead the screaming Bilbo for the second time. I don't try and stop the tears now.

Once Oin is finished, Bilbo is once again, to my relief, unconscious. I let my head fall as I let more tear's fall at Bilbo's fear of me.

What could have caused this fear I wonder. Perhaps the Orcs convinced him I was no Kin of his, I wasn't going to rule that out as one of the last times I had talked to Bilbo properly was when I had…the gold sickness and had…banished him for trying to steal the Arkenstone…only to have him come back to try and save me, much to his success as I was still alive and well, almost

"How long?" I ask

"His physical recovery about 3 months, Mental, only time will tell."

I nod sadly.

* * *

It has been two days since we got Bilbo back and I had made no further progress in my relationship with him, he hasn't said a word since he woke up and we still haven't convinced him to let us get rid of his slave collar. I turned in my Pony's saddle only to see Bilbo's eyes fill with fear as mine came in contact with his. I watched sadly as Bilbo buries his head in Bofur's coat.

* * *

**2 weeks later.**

I let my eyes fall over the sleeping company of dwarves, my eyes stopping at the shacking form of Bilbo.

"Thorin…help." He mumbled.

I sighed and made my way over to the shacking Hobbit before sitting down beside him.

"Bilbo I don't know if you can hear my right now but you need to understand it's only a dream, it's not real, you're safe now. No orc will ever harm you again." I said comfortingly to Bilbo.

Oddly enough he wasn't shacking anymore and looked…peaceful for once. I sighed in relief before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I love you Bilbo" I mumbled before raising myself from where I was sitting.

"I love you to Thorin" I heard a small voice reply.

I smiled slightly, before letting it falter as Bilbo will remember none of this tomorrow morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **

**Anyways! Sorry for the long wait i was really busy with school so i haven't got much time...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Thorins P.O.V**

We had made it. We had made it back to Erebor. I turned in my saddle and frowned, Bilbo was cowering in the dark shadow of the mountain behind Bofur.

Bofur was one of the lucky dwarves that had managed to gain anything remotely close to Bilbo's trust.

Bilbo had mostly healed from his injuries physically and generally got along with the other dwarf's except me, he still hasn't said a word to anyone apart from when he was caught a nightmare which happened far too often for my liking.

My one wouldn't even sleep on the same side of the camp as me without someone beside him to tell him he was safe…from me...

I suddenly smile at the sight of two young dwarves bursting through the gates of Erebor, sprinting as fast as they could towards us.

I turned around again to see a very alarmed Bilbo go wide eyed at the sight, the faintest bit of excitement in his eyes

"Bilbo!" Kili yelled excitedly to the now 'dismounting from his pony' hobbit. "

"BILBO GET BACK HERE! YOUR FEET ARNT PROPERLY HEALED!" yelled a very annoyed Oin.

Bilbo paid it no mind as he began half running half limping towards my sprinting nephews only so far away.

* * *

**Fili's P.O.V**

I ran as fast as I could towards the emerald gates of Erebor, I had just herd the news that Thorin had arrived with Bilbo.

"OPEN THE GATES!" I yelled just before I could slip through opening gates.

I spot the curly hair of Bilbo, clad in bandages mounted on a pony behind Bofur.

I watched half in horror and half in joy as Bilbo slid of his pony only to half limp and half run his way towards us.

"BILBO GET BACK HERE! YOUR FEET ARNT PROPERLY HEALED!" I hear a very annoyed Oin yell.

I wondered what he was talking about. My question was soon answered as I watched Bilbo fall to the ground only to be caught by me.

I gasp at how little he ways. Well littler.

"BILBO!" yelled Kili excitedly as he wrapped his arms around a quite startled hobbit.

I place my hand on the side of the hobbits face, the only available comfort I can offer as my brother has completely smothered the hobbit.

I frown at the sight of a gruesome scar running across his face. I caress my finger over the scar that ran from his left cheek bone right down to his chin.

"Oh Bilbo I'm so sorry, I say sadly.

A small smile is Bilbo's only response.

"THORIN!" I say excitedly at the approaching dwarf before furrowing my brow as Bilbo flinches at the name.

Something was seriously wrong here.

"Bilbo what's the matter?" I ask softly, turning my attention back to the shaking hobbit

"Keep him away from me please…, don't let him near me" Bilbo says in a raspy voice.

"Thorin what is this, what have you done?" I ask angrily as Kili pulls away from the hobbit

"Fili I promise you I have done nothing to harm Master Baggins." Reassures my uncle.

"Yes he has, He tried to kill me and He tried to kill me for stealing the…Arkenstone. He banished me, and then I got caught by Orcs and…." Bilbo couldn't finish the sentence and was once again, curled into a ball, buried in Kili's arms.

I frown in confusion.

* * *

**Kili's P.O.V**

"YOU DID WHAT!" a booming voice sounds from behind me.

I can't help but smile at the hurricane my Uncle no has to face.

My mother.

Dis.

I feel Bilbo tense up at her voice; I frown at his movements but decide to reassure him anyway.

"Bilbo it's my Mum, you know…Dis." I say reassuringly, trying to turn him towards her.

I watch as Bilbo furrows his brow, lifting his head higher so he can see my mother.

"Oh you poor thing…" Dis says slowly as she kneels down in front of Bilbo, gently rubbing her finger over his scar, pushing some of the honey curls out of the way of his eyes.

"Now down to business" says Dis, rising to her feet and stepping closer to Thorin so he is a nose length away.

Uh oh I think, mother was never one to talk softly about things. She always yells first so you answer honestly...tried that once on uncle….it didn't work…

"Now, what was your so called one saying about him stealing the Arkenstone? HE WAS YOUR ONE THORIN! YOU'RE ONE! ANY YOU JUST CAST HIM OUT LIKE A PIECE OF UNWELCOME DIRT. HE AIDED YOU THROUGH THIS WHOLE QUEST OF YOURS! I WOULD BE SURPRISED IF HE EVER SPOKE TO YOU AGAIN! WHY DID YOU DO IT THORIN?" WHY?" yells my mother at the top of her voice.

I feel Bilbo flinch at Dis's booming voice, I realize that he was used to being struck whenever he herd and Orc's voice rise, I shudder at the thought.

"Well I may of…" Thorin trails off, awkwardly looking to the side.

"MAY OF WHAT THORIN, GO ON SPIT IT OUT!" Yells Dis angrily.

I can't help but smirk as Thorin flinches from his sister's voice, according to Thorin she was always the loudest out of the tree of them, the third being Frerin, Thorin's dead brother…

"I was blinded by greed and I…I never thought...I never thought this would happen" Says Thorin cautiously,.

"OH COME ON THORIN, EVEN WITH THAT THICK SKULL OF YOUR'S I WOULD OF THOUGHT YOU WOULD REGISTER THAT HE WOULD COME BACK! YOUR ONE!" retorts Dis.

I watch in surprise as Thorin lower's his head in defeat. "Im sorry Dis, truly I am" says Thorin sadly.

"Im not the one you need apologising to, though im glad your home safe, even if im not ready to forgive you yet" Says my mother softly before pulling Thorin into a tight Hug.

"Come, its getting dark, Thorin get inside now, Fili, Kili you help Bilbo inside while I get dinner started, I would hold a feast but I think Bilbo's still a bit shaken up a bit." Says Dis like nothing had ever happened, before moving over to me and Fili and plants a kiss on our head's, Smiling warmly at a wide eyes Bilbo.

"Come on Bilbo let's get you inside" I say slowly trying to rise to my feat.

"I don't think I can walk on my own" I hear Bilbo say softly.

I furrow my brow at the sight of the hobbits burnt feet. "Horrid orcs…" I mumble before helping my brother lift the hobbit too his feat.

"Come on let's get you inside" Fili says softly.

"Alright let's get this over with then." Bilbo replies quietly.

"Together" I say before slowly rising to feat, one arm around the hobbit. I feel Bilbo wrap his arm around my neck the other around Fili, lifting some of what ever wait Bilbo has left off me.

As we help him through the gates of Erebor, I feel his heart relax as he takes in his surroundings that he had only been in so many time's, and mostly while being chased by a rather ticked off Dragon..

"Home" I hear Fili say softly.

"But not my home" I hear Bilbo reply.

I think for a moment before I realise what he means, "Bilbo this is your home now.

"Thorin doesn't want me" I hear Bilbo sniffle.

"If he didn't want you here he wouldn't have come for you" I reply.

Bilbo doesn't reply.

As we walk past the throne room I suddenly hear Bilbo burst into tears at the sight of the Arkenstone, I know full well why.

"It'll be alright Bilbo, well fix this" I say softly.

I look down to see Bilbo nod softly, tears still falling down his face.

* * *

**Thorin's P.O.V**

"Thorin, you have to allow Kili to be with Tauriel, She is his one and he is her's" Says dis sternly.

I sigh before running my fingers through my hair.

"Dis…"

I try to find words but none come. "Dis…I cannot simply allow my nephew to be with an Elf." I say sadly. I regret the words a soon as the words leave my tongue.

"THORIN!, Your one is a Hobbit, so She is an Elf, They would die for one another. If that isn't trust then I don't know what is" She replies, folding her hands.

Before I can reply the door suddenly swings open.

* * *

**Kili's P.O.V**

Once we make it to our royal chamber room's there is already food placed amongst the table where Dis and Thorin seem to be deep in conversation. When they notice our arrival they cease talking automatically.

"Ah Boys here you are, come join us before the food gets cold" says my mother kindly.

I nod before moving over to the table to set Bilbo down, I gently help into one of the seats without much difficulty, I place myself beside him. I frown as I watch Bilbo shrink into the seat, eyeing Thorin wearily.

I eagerly pick up my knife and fork and dig into the steak before me, shifting the vegetables to the side.

"Kili eat your greens!" yells my mother from across the table.

I nod sadly "Yes mum" I say before slowly placing a carrot in my mouth.

Once I finish chewing I turn my head to look at Bilbo who is still staring at his meal like if blinked it would all disappear. I sigh sadly in understanding.

"Bilbo?" I ask, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder; he almost falls of his chair from the sudden wait.

No response.

"You can eat as much as you want dear, Doctor's orders, literally" says Dis gesturing to the food.

I use my knife and fork to cut a piece of steak and place it in my mouth before I turn to look at Bilbo , who is slowly reaching for the knife and fork, his finger's come in contact with the shiny silver before he jerks his hand back like it has bitten him.

"Bilbo, you alright" I ask, also knowing full well what was happening, he couldn't get a firm grip of the knife or fork.

"Bilbo you can eat without them if you want" says Dis reassuringly.

I sigh as Bilbo shakes his head before trying to pick the cutlery up once again.

I turn my head back to my plate, Hobbits and their manners…

A loud pang suddenly echoes through the room. I look at Bilbo only to see has dropped his knife and fork on the plate causing it to shatter the thin and delicate glass. I look back to Bilbo to see that his eyes are staring straight at the broken plate, mouth slightly agape. A tear slowly fall's down his scared cheek.

"Im sorry!" He sobs, shrinking almost completely into the seat. "

"It's alright Master Baggins, you need not worry" Says Thorin softly.

I hear Bilbo whimper.

"Sorry….Im just a bit tired" Bilbo mumbles.

"Not to worry, there's a spare bedroom at the end of the hall and too you're left." Says Dis warmly.

"Boys help Master Baggins to his room." orders my mother.

* * *

**Thorin's **

I sigh sadly as my nephew's disappear down the hall, one carrying Bilbo and one arranging food onto a plate. I try to think of something I could do to gain Bilbo's trust again.

I feel like a heavy weight in on my shoulders and I can't get it off, I have a kingdom to run, a hobbits trust to regain and I have to figure something out between my nephew and the Elf.

I burrow my face in my hands and let a few tears silently fall don't care if my sister is watching, there is no shame in crying over this mess I have made.

"What have I done…?" I mumble into my hands

* * *

**Fili's P.O.V**.

I slowly edge the door open with my elbow. As the door creak's open I notice Bilbo curled up in a ball in the corner, tears falling down both his cheek's now.

I sigh and walk in to sit by my brother who is trying to calm Bilbo down.

"Bilbo?" I ask softly.

A sniffle is my reply.

"I brought you some food" I say as I sit down beside the shaking form.

"You are allowing me food even after I break a plate?" He asks, slowly lifting his head up.

"Bilbo don't you remember that song we sang when we turned up at your door, you know"…i Don't finish…Kili has started singing the very song that I'm talking about, only in a softer tone this time.

"Blunt the knives bend the forks"

I start the next line, a smile on my face. "Smash the bottles and burn the corks"

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates" My brother says softly.

I smile in surprise at what comes next.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates" A small voice sounds from behind a mop of honey brown curls.

"Yea I remember" Bilbo says softly.

"Then you know that we will not refuse you food or be mad at you" I say as I push the plate softly towards him.

He looks at it curiously before reaching for the bread bun. Once he as a firm grip on it I watch as he scoffs' the whole thing down.

"Slowly Bilbo, we don't want that coming back up" I say quickly, realizing that he probably hasn't had a decent meal since he was _captured_.

A frown is now visible on his face that matches the one he wore when Thorin thought it would be a good idea to camp out in the rain for no reason except that he didn't want to keep moving.

"Bilbo I'm not going to stop you from eating im just advising you to slow down", I assure him.

He smiles before finishing his meal, every last bit of it.

When he is finished I place his plate on the bench near the bed.

"I think you should get some rest" I advise.

"What about you?" Bilbo asks in a whisper.

"I'll get some rest too" I say while I hand Bilbo some bed cloths.

He nods, I head of to the bathroom to change into mine, giving Bilbo some privacy.

I suddenly hear some pained mumbles.

"Bilbo you alright?" I ask as I step out of the bathroom, expecting to see Bilbo tangled up in the cloths, but no he is perfectly fine.

"Im fine" he reassures me before slowly crawling onto the floor to curl up into a ball. I furrow my brow.

Bilbo what are you doing down there?" I ask curiously, horridly already knowing the answer as he probably thinks he isn't worthy to sleep in a bed.

"Im trying to sleep" he answers tiredly.

"Not down there you not" Kili says before he scoops him up and places him under the cover's.

Bilbo lets out a small squeal of surprise before slowly crawling of the bed again, a slightly panicked look in his eyes.

I sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Kili's P.O.V**

Bilbo i you're perfectly welcome to sleep on the bed." I reassure him.

"Thorin might get mad" he says softly.

"Thorin won't get mad; he will be relived if anything." I reassure him yet again.

He seems to think for a bit before he slowly raises his arms up; much like a babe would when it wanted to be held. I smile before reaching down to scoop my brother up yet again and place him under the covers. He suddenly scrambles out and curls up in a ball onto of the cover's, a frightened expression of his face.

"Bilbo what is it now?" I ask, getting slightly tired now.

"You said I was welcome to sleep on the bed not under the covers." He answers.

Bilbo that's not what I meant" I say softly.

I sigh before gently taking his bandaged wrists, I tuck a bit of hair behind his ear. And that is when I notice it, a slave collar. I gently move my hand to the buckle only to have Bilbo flail violently at my touch.

"NO PLEASE! ILL BE GOOD! DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE!" Bilbo begs to my horror.

"Bilbo hush, I won't hurt you ok, please believe me Bilbo" I say, tears in my eyes as I reach for his shaking form.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Yells a booming voice and this time it's not Dis, it's my uncle.

Before I can say anything I feel Bilbo fling himself into my arms, I hug him back reassuringly, bringing him closer to my chest.

"Uncle please, everything is alright, Bilbo just got a bit of fright when I found his slave collar." I say to my uncle, hoping that it would be enough to make him leave so I could settle Bilbo down.

"He did the same to me" He says blankly with a slightly jealous look in his eyes, before closing the door, tear's visible on his cheeks.

Once im sure he is gone I turn my attention back to Bilbo. "Shh, you're ok now, I got you" I say, rocking him back and forth as I remember that is seems to calm him down.

"Tol…Told…y…you he wou…ld be…mad" Bilbo stutter's.

"Oh kili he wasn't mad he was just worried for you" I say comfortingly.

"Can I sleep now?" He asks sadly.

"Yes of course, though you need not ask to sleep" My Brother says before tucking I him once again under the covers.

I start to move to my side of the bed when I feel a sharp tug on my sleeve. "Please don't go" Bilbo begs.

"I wasn't planning on it, I was simply moving around the bed" I say before climbing into the bed, shuffle closer to a quite frankly terrified Hobbit

"Night Bilbo" my Brother says softly from the other side of the bed.

"Night Kee" I reply tiredly before drifting off to sleep

_Hours later_

I suddenly jot awake I feel something kick my ribs before I am greeted with soft whimpers and screams.

Bilbo is having a nightmare.

* * *

Leave a review!


End file.
